The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hardy Geranium in the Geraniaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Crane Dance’. Geranium ‘Crane Dance’ was hybridized by the inventor on May 17, 2012 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was Geranium maculatum ‘Espresso’ (not patented) and the pollen or male parent was Geranium maculatum ‘Elizabeth Ann’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,252. Seeds resulting from this cross were harvested in the summer of 2012 and sown later in fall of 2012 at the same nursery.
Geranium ‘Crane Dance’ was first selected in the summer of 2014 and assigned the breeder code 12-43-3 through the final evaluation process in the fall of 2016. Geranium ‘Crane Dance’ has been asexually propagated by separation of the rhizomes at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.